


Share Our Joy

by Mareel



Series: Keep in Touch [5]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Community: consci_fan_mo, Drabble, Epistolary, Family, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share Our Joy

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the year after the Xindi mission). It's one of a series of letters between Malcolm and his sister, and is a foilow-up to [Concern](http://archiveofourown.org/works/595923).

 

Dear Maddy, 

I’m sorry I didn’t get to see you before leaving on another mission. We had very little notice – neither the ship nor her Captain was really prepared for it. 

But I want you to be the first to know our good news! Jonathan and I are going to be married. It will be a very private ceremony, location still to be decided. We considered simply announcing it afterward, but we both want you to be there. So if you would stand up for me, I’d be most grateful.

I never expected this, but it makes me very happy. 

Malcolm

 


End file.
